


im blind for you

by chanqqmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin
Summary: renjun knew. he knew it was all a bet. yet he still decided to love jeno and cherish him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	im blind for you

renjun knew it was a simple bet. a bet to make the school's student council fall inlove with someone. a bet just for that teeny twenty dollars. the bet that lee jeno happily accepted.

up and downs; so many of them. at first, he didn't know about the bet. he didn't know why lee jeno - the boy infamously known for being the heartthrob of the school - came up to him one day and suddenly kissed him. renjun was disgusted for sure and given him a sexual assault detention for the absurd reaction.

days passed, jeno was still chasing after him, saying constant words that made his heart skip at: baby, sweetheart, my love- everything. inch by inch renjun felt more attracted to him; felt more _obsessed_ over him at the every little affection he got. eventually, he found out it was just a bet that was made. fuck it hurted so much.

but he didn't like that stop him from sharing kisses with jeno under the moonlight every weekend though knowing it was all fake and just another trap.

jeno asked him out; renjun accepted. the bitter feeling of happiness laced with sadness was overwhelming and made himself confused. his crush confessed to him, of course renjun accepted it, wellknowing of what was happening behind the scenes. one thing led to another: cuddles, kisses, makeout session; they were like a normal couple at their age.

prom rolled around and jeno asked him out; renjun accepted once again. wore makeup, a tidy navy suit and the most extravagant, formal hairstyle he could get from one of korea's best hairstylists.

only to be ruined by the snickers and sneers when jeno slapped his face away after trying to initiate a kiss, infront of everyone. the soft smile and crescent-shaped eyes filled with love turned to disgust and pity.

"oh baby i had such a tight grip on you didn't i? you were so easy~" jeno stroked and traced renjun's jawline as tears repeatedly fell from renjun's cheeks. he knew it was coming but he just hoped- he just hoped jeno would see the good side of him and cancel out the bet.

love makes people blind afterall right?

**Author's Note:**

> got7's poison actually got me inspired a bit to write this! paired with ab6ix's blind for you love, it created this work💕


End file.
